one_piece_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Ranks
The ranks within the Marine System are fairly straightforward. Officers present at Marine Headquarters are considered the elite forces of the Marines, about three ranks higher in terms of power from those of the same rank at other bases. All ranks present from "Lieutenant" and above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Marine bases. This page will list the Marine ranks and the soldiers who hold the titles. Uniform Modifications The Marines do not have a normal system of rank insignia. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many options to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Marines are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the World Government, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Marines, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white, short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem; a simplified seagull with the word "MARINE" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap also with the word "MARINE" across the front. All officers at the rank of seaman and below wear this. The quasi-rank of "Chore Boy" adds the kanji Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of petty officer, he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. * Sailors at the rank of ensign and above are allowed to wear the coat with "Justice" on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. For the rank of lieutenant commander and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. Commissioned Marine Officers The Commissioned Marine Officers are some of the most powerful Marines the World Government have at their disposal. All Marines upon reaching Ensign are asked to train in Rokushiki. With each promotion a character learning Rokushiki will be allowed to learn one new form of Rokushiki. Upon reaching Captain or Commodore (if a rank is skipped due to merits) they will be taught how to master base levels of Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki if they have not already learned it. S - Rank Fleet Admiral There can only be one Fleet Admiral at any given time. * Fleet Admiral: Quinton Maximilian A - Rank Admiral There can only be three Admirals at any given time. * Raijin Gates * Kazejin Gates * Suijin Gates Vice-Admiral * Kerstin Aichele * Medi Binner * Inoke Mahelona * Kahekili Kamaauoha * Milimili Keona * Gwili Powles * Rhonwen Dee * Luteng Izanagi * Hailong Izanami * Guolong Izaumi Rear Admiral * Hanini Oliana * Nicole Hönigsberg * Dylan Pride * Wilhelmine Reimann * Elma Kahn * Eryi Gwynne B - Rank Commodore * Raechell Garrett * Viviana Caracciolo * Jamie Mcdonald * Sabine Kesselman * Keaka Hina Captain * Nishiouji Yorikiyo * Ebermud Arius * Fastida Odovacar * Mara Bellanti * Bruno Cooper * Nishisanjou Chikishi * Annamaria Cerrito * Zebulee Miles * Johntey Chambers * Cameron Walker Commander * Umewaka Masamitsu * Lia Davies * Lennox Lawrence * Darcey Jackson * Ataulf Cunimund * Naruse Kana * Sugihara Kuwa Lieutenant Commander * Joel Wilkinson * Tamura Haru * Dontrall Hawkins * Jess Fox * Mary Price * Darelle Flowers * Fiorenziano Corona C - Rank Lieutenant * Ryuuzouji Masahira * Jabrielle Monroe * Alviero Giraldo * Latresia Murray * Sicuro Razza * Nitta Shuushi * Ashley Austin Lieutenant Junior Grade * Sam Scott * Kara Dean * Owen Hall * Vidimir Uraias * Tesifonte Del Carlo Ensign * Ernesta Manna * Acilia Del Core * Anderius Howard * Irie Toma * Dereece Reynolds * Floriano De Blasi * Shouni Uno * Emilia Murray Infantry and Sailor Division The main force of the Marines. These Marines are the backbone of the naval forces often leading ships under a Captain to liberate islands from bandits, pirates, or other possible catastrophes. While they don't appear special at first, some may be more powerful than commonly thought. D - Rank Warrant Officer * Tom Adams * Jude Lawson * Takanashi Mino * Cassandra Lupo * Giusta Sorgi * Sugawara Yorinari * Fosco Mammone * Kris Booth * Esterina Puleo * Bartolomeo Spinale Master Chief Petty Officer * Mila West * Amber Mason * Nasu Suetaka * Mennone Parco * Perseo Santa Lucia * Zabina Armento Chief Petty Officer * Diana Starace * Zaccheo Robino * Skylar Jenkins * Steff Brown * Terri Calhoun * Chase Francis Petty Officer * Kiandra Burgess * Itakura Saishi * Lenecia Bryant * Baylea Benson * Kawguchi Mitsuteru * Sou Munefusa * Kaleb Miller * Louie Holland * Jimar Bradley * Togawa Morichika E - Rank Seaman First Class * Drew Butler * Maximilian Harper * Miyoshi Kina * Maggie Lewis * Brandisha Morris Seaman Apprentice * Teias Geberic * Annabella Bradley * Ayren Anderson * Corecia Jordan * Kawamura Katsutomo Seaman Recruit * Aston Mitchell * Kaenan Morgan * Anderius Gilbert * Kordell Maxwell * Aimee Mason Special Ranks This is a special rank which has the duty of detecting and investigating instances of maladministration, corruption, or defection in the Marine organization. Inspector General * Doi Teruuji Fleet Admiral This is a special rank which has the duty of training Marine recruits to become strong and rise in rank. So far, resigned Marines of high prestige are requested to remain as instructors for the future generation. Instructor * Instructor #1: Gil Kunibert Vice-Admiral * Instructor #2: Argus D. Withowl Commodore * Instructor #3: Emilia Gates Ensign